The electronic device can comprise a plurality of electronic components on one or more main boards located in a casing. To prevent the electronic components from damage, there may be a cushion on an inner surface of the casing. The cushion is, for example, applied on the inner surface of the casing by a piece of double-sided adhesive, or formed by application a piece of plastic foam on the inner surface of the casing. Furthermore, the main board of the electronic device or certain electronic components may need an identification stamp. Even more, certain electronic components need to be applied with insulation glue or waterproof glue.
The stamp, insulation glue, waterproof glue, plastic foam, or cushion is applied on the inner surface of the casing, on the main board, or on the electronic components manually. However, manual application is high cost and low in efficiency and is error-prone. Hence, automatic processes are desirable.
However, a workpiece may need more than one sticker. For example, one main board may need two or more stamps and/or insulation glue. Furthermore, the inner surface of the casing may need cushions with different thickness in different areas if the height of electronic components varies. In addition, a cushion/plastic foam with special material such as high-density foam may be desired in certain area on the inner surface of the casing while conventional cushion/plastic foam is needed in other area. An apparatus capable of efficiently application a plurality of stickers on one workpiece is needed.